Miracle For Eternity
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Keyakinan tanpa usaha adalah sia-sia. Dan kerja keras tanpa kepercayaan tiada guna. Hanya itu modal untuk membuat keajaiban berlaku sepanjang umur mereka. / AU. SasoIno Birthday Fic for Amai Yuki. Long one-shot. Mind to r&r? :3


Ini adalah masa ketika dewa-dewi masih eksis. Terkadang, keajaiban bahkan menunjukkan wujudnya bagi mereka yang percaya dan memohon sepenuh hati. Tidak ada yang akan mempertanyakan bagaimana keajaiban itu terjadi. Semua adalah hadiah dari dewa. Dan hanya rasa syukur yang kemudian tak akan berhenti dikumandangkan oleh mereka yang sudah mengalami perubahan besar dalam suratan takdir.

* * *

><p><strong>MIRACLE FOR ETERNITY<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfis is just for fun.**

**Pair : SasoIno**

**Inspired by Pinocchio (Tale) and Pigmalion (Greek's myth)**

**Warning : probably rush and OOC. Long one-shot.**

**A Late Birthday fic for Amai Yuki (January, 5****th****)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alkisah di masa itu, di suatu desa yang cukup terpencil, hiduplah seorang lelaki muda tampan yang sangat piawai membuat boneka dan patung. Pemuda itu begitu berkecukupan, meskipun tidak bisa sampai dibilang kaya raya. Ia juga merupakan salah seorang dapat menikmati pekerjaannya—sebagai pengrajin boneka dan patung—dan tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang merasa terpaksa dalam melakukan pekerjaan mereka demi mencari sesuap nasi.<p>

Ya, sekilas terlihat, kehidupan sang pemuda nyaris mencapai kesempurnaan.

Kenyataannya, hidup tidak pernah ada yang sempurna. Demikian pula dengan kehidupan pemuda yang nyaris menginjak usia tiga puluh tahun tersebut. Satu yang selalu dikeluhkannya; dia belum juga menemukan pendamping yang sesuai. Bukan karena ia tidak laku di kalangan gadis-gadis, bukan juga karena ia tidak sempat mencari karena kesibukannya. Dan oh—bukan pula karena dia memiliki kelainan orientasi seksual! Pemuda itu normal, demi dewa-dewa yang masih eksis.

Lalu? Mengapa ia tak kunjung mendapatkan pendamping?

Jawabannya mudah. Bagi pemuda itu—Akasuna Sasori—semua gadis di desanya terlalu _sama_. Dari cara berpakaian dan cara berbicara, dari penampilan dan pembawaan, tidak ada kekhasan yang kemudian dapat membuatnya tertarik, apalagi jatuh cinta. Selain itu, dia juga menginginkan seorang gadis yang hanya akan melihatnya, selalu dan selamanya—bukan gadis yang hanya terpikat pada sosoknya saat ini dan kemudian pergi saat usianya sudah tak bisa dibilang muda atau malah berlalu saat semua harta bendanya telah lenyap.

Telah bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia berharap akan dapat menemukan gadis yang sama seperti dalam mimpinya—cantik luar-dalam, enerjik, ceria, dan satu yang pasti: sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Namun, bertahun-tahun berlalu, ia tidak juga mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dilanda suatu keputusasaan, Sasori kemudian memahat sebuah patung yang menjadi gambaran perempuan idealnya.

Dan itulah awal yang akan menyebabkan perubahan besar dalam hidupnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pengerjaan patung yang menjadi gambaran wanita idealnya menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan lamanya. Sasori bahkan sampai menolak beberapa tawaran pekerjaan yang datang agar ia bisa fokus pada pengerjaan patung ini. Ia tidak main-main—hati dan pikirannya begitu tercurah untuk menjadikan patung ini sebagai karya pahat _masterpiece_ miliknya.

Dalam setiap ketukan alat pahat pula, sebuah doa tersimpan.

Rupa-rupanya, keinginan Sasori yang kuat ini menyentuh sanubari seorang dewi yang menyandang gelar sebagai Dewi Kecantikan dan Cinta. Beberapa kali sang dewi mengintip pekerjaan Sasori. Dan ya, pemuda itu terkadang bahkan melupakan kegiatan wajibnya seperti makan dan tidur. Hanya demi _sebuah patung_.

Sang dewi tersenyum kecil. Di mata sang dewi kala itu, hanya tinggal sedikit manusia yang memiliki kesungguhan dan tekad kuat seperti Sasori. Dan karena itulah, sang dewi pun mengucapkan sebuah janji yang tidak ia lontarkan langsung pada sang pemahat yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan proyeknya.

"**Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu.**"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pengerjaan patung itu pun mencapai akhir di suatu hari yang terik, tatkala langit begitu biru dan awan membumbung memberi sentuhan putih. Sasori terdiam sesaat, memandang hasil peluhnya. Sebuah senyum akhirnya tersungging di bibirnya.

Sempurna—karyanya.

Pahatan itu seolah tanpa cela.

Dengan tinggi sekitar seratus enam puluh sentimeter, patung itu tegak berdiri dalam proporsionalitas yang dapat mengundang decak kagum. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyum. Rambutnya tergerai panjang, mencapai punggung, dengan beberapa untaian menutupi wajah bagian kanannya. Tangannya tampak lentik, menambah deretan kecantikan yang sudah terlihat.

Patung itu dibuatkan gaun sederhana sepanjang lutut dengan rimpel yang cukup detail. Kakinya sendiri telanjang, tidak terbungkus alas apa pun. Di kedua telinganya, Sasori menambahkan aksesori sederhana serupa anting kecil bebentuk bundar. Lalu, di tangan kirinya, terpasang sebuah gelang yang menambah karakteristik feminin patung tersebut.

Tidak ada warna yang berarti memang, hanya pualam yang mendominasi. Tapi kepuasan tidak bisa tidak dirasakan oleh Sasori. Perasaan senang menyusup ke setiap sudut hati. Sungguh, untuk sesaat, ia berpikir bahwa semua yang telah ia korbankan untuk bisa menghasilkan patung gambaran gadis idealnya ini sama sekali tidak berakhir tragedi.

Tak hentinya ia memandangi patung itu, hingga … sepasang mata kosong yang menghentikannya—menyadarkannya.

Sekejap, senyum itu surut. Ia menyadari kekurangan di balik kesempurnaan yang diperlihatkan karya pahat di hadapannya. Kekurangan yang fatal dan ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa pun untuk mengatasi kekurangan tersebut.

"Kau tidak hidup," ujarnya lirih.

Ya, patung itu tetaplah benda mati yang tidak bisa berkata-kata. Patung itu hanya bisa sekadar mendampinginya, dalam diam. Patung itu hanyalah _buatannya_. Buatan manusia, tidak akan pernah sempurna—bahkan tidak sedikit pun mendekati.

Berganti—perasaannya. Sekonyong-konyong, ia melupakan segala kerja kerasnya dan membiarkan dirinya larut dalam penyesalan. Ia berhasil menciptakan suatu sosok yang sangat didambanya. Tapi apalah artinya? Sosok itu tidak nyata. Hanya sebuah ciptaan yang terangkai dari jalinan imajinasi diselip asa. Sedikit nyeri ia rasakan—lagi-lagi ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan hal yang paling ia inginkan.

Sasori menghela napas panjang. Ia meletakkan perkakas pahatnya saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar kegaduhan di belakang rumahnya. Mengernyitkan alis, Sasori pun bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Tapi, bertanya dalam hati tidak akan memberikan jawaban apa pun. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang—meninggalkan patungnya kembali dalam kesendirian.

Saat itulah, keajaiban bekerja.

Warna memancar dan _aquamarine_ tercipta.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori setelah ia sampai di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Oh? Sasori," jawab seorang pemuda berambut perak klimis sembari mengangkat sesuatu yang berbulu kecokelatan dengan moncong yang khas, "lihat! Babi hutan!"

Sasori mengernyitkan alis makin dalam. Makhluk itu terus meronta dalam keadaan kaki yang terikat dan dipegang terbalik oleh si pemuda berambut perak.

"Itu masih anak-anak, 'kan?"

"Siapa yang peduli?" jawab pemuda lain berambut panjang berwarna kuning cerah. "Kalau ditunggu sampai dewasa, bisa-bisa ia mengacak seisi desa."

"Lagi pula, daging babi hutan itu kan enak," tukas pemuda lain yang wajahnya ditutupi topeng. Ia tampak ceria, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan dada. "Tobi mau makan daging babi hutan! IYEY!"

Sasori hanya menyeringai sekilas. Baru ia mau berlalu—mengabaikan segala kegaduhan tidak penting ini—mendadak sebuah suara dari belakang punggungnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Hei! Sepertinya enak?"

Tak pelak lagi, beberapa pasang mata langsung menoleh ke arah suara feminin tersebut. Sasori pun tidak kalah. Dan langsung, _hazel_-nya membelalak.

"Kalau itu dijadikan babi guling, ah … atau dimasak jadi gulai. Heeemmm…."

Semua masih terdiam.

"Tapi dia masih anak babi. Dagingnya sedikit." Wanita misterius itu semakin mendekat ke arah sang pemuda berambut keperakan yang tengah bertugas memegang anak babi hutan tersebut. Diulurkannya telunjuk rampingnya untuk menekan-nekan tubuh si babi kecil yang kemudian semakin keras meronta. "Sepertinya lebih baik dilepas saja, deh?" saran sosok berambut kuning pucat itu sambil mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum selintas.

Mendadak, semua seolah tersihir oleh pesonanya.

"Demi Dewa Jashin! Oi, Sasori! Siapa dia?" tanya si pemuda berambut perak sembari menyikut lengan Sasori yang masih terperangah.

Hidan—pemuda berambut perak itu—bertanya padanya. Lalu, kepada siapa Sasori harus bertanya?

Gadis misterius itu tersenyum pada Sasori. Senyumnya begitu memikat, memesona bagai senyum malaikat. Sebuah metafora, tapi itulah terlintas dalam benak Sasori sesaat. Tiada kebohongan, jantungnya seakan ditembus oleh panah cinta milik anak sang Dewi Kecantikan.

Dan … Sasori pun semakin terbelalak saat ia menyadari siapa gadis yang membuatnya nyaris bertekuk lutut begitu saja.

"Kau…."

Mengabaikan Sasori sementara, sang gadis misterius langsung berjalan ke arah Hidan. Sambil tersenyum, gadis itu kemudian menyentuh si anak babi hutan yang masih dipegang oleh Hidan.

"Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

"Aaa…."

Tidak bisa berkata-kata, Hidan kemudian melonggarkan pegangannya pada si babi hutan dan membuat hewan malang itu berpindah tangan. Dalam sekejap, gadis itu melepaskan ikatan di kaki si babi hutan dan membiarkan hewan itu lari tunggang langgang—kembali menerjang hutan.

"AAAAA! Babi hutan Tobiiiii!" seru Tobi tidak percaya. "Apa yang kaulakukan pada babi hutan Tobi?"

"Ah? Aku hanya…."

"Sebentar!"

Belum sempat sepatah kata pun meluncur dari bibir gadis tersebut, Sasori langsung menarik sang gadis masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasori pun mengunci pintu dan terus menyeret sosok berambut pirang tersebut ke ruang kerjanya.

Dan—

—tepat dugaannya.

"Hei? Apa yang—"

"Kau patung buatanku, 'kan?" potong Sasori akhirnya sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Matanya yang semula memandang udara kosong kini beralih pada sang gadis berambut pirang.

"Ah?" Gadis itu pun tersenyum lebar sambil bertepuk tangan sekali. "Benar!"

"Tapi … bagaimana mungkin?"

Gadis itu tampak tercengang. Sesekali, ia mengerjap matanya. Selanjutnya, sang gadis mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit dengan sebelah telunjuknya terletak nyaman di bawah bibir. Ia lalu memandang Sasori. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, sekarang aku hidup," jawabnya ringan.

Sasori tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebingungan di wajahnya. Rupa-rupanya, ekspresi Sasori ini membuat sang gadis sedikit cemas.

"Eh … apa kau tidak suka? Maksudku, kau tidak suka kalau aku sekarang hidup?"

Pemuda berambut merah dengan mata yang agak sayu itu kemudian menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di lantai sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Sang gadis mengikuti polah Sasori dan duduk bersimpuh di hadapan pemuda tersebut.

"Bukannya aku keberatan," jawab Sasori sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Matanya kini sedikit melirik ke arah sang gadis yang masih menatapnya lekat. "Ja-jadi … siapa namamu?"

"Nama?" Gadis itu kembali mengerjap heran. Tak lama, getar udara serupa tawa pun pecah membuncah. "Aku tidak punya nama. Kau," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Sasori, "belum memberiku nama, bukan?"

Sasori menjauhkan wajah dari sanggahan tangannya. "Apa harus aku yang memberimu nama?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya. "Kau yang menciptakanku."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Sasori tampak berpikir. Sekelebat ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi tadi di belakang rumahnya membuat sebuah ide merasuk ke dalam benaknya. Mungkin ini ide yang buruk, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Entahlah, Sasori sudah tidak dapat memikirkan ide yang lebih baik.

"Bagaimana kalau … '_Ino'_?"

Terlihat mempertimbangkan, gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tapi tak lama, sebuah senyum pun tersungging di wajah cantik gadis tersebut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari demi hari berganti. Semua keanehan mengenai Ino sudah melebur dalam keseharian tanpa terminasi. Tidak ada lagi yang mempertanyakan asal-usul sang gadis yang asing dalam jati diri. Semua menganggapnya sebagai hadiah dari Sang Dewi.

Bagi Sasori, keberadaan Ino semakin hari semakin menuai arti. Dalam tiap lelapnya, hanya Ino yang menjadi bunga tidur, penghias mimpi. Dan gadis itu pun senatiasa mendampingi Sasori. Begitu setia, begitu loyal, tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia akan pergi.

Kesempurnaan itu mendadak terasa mewarnai hidup sang pemahat ahli. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkannya dengan gadis berperawakan bak putri tersebut. Senang dan sukacita ia rasakan—tidak bisa lebih lagi. Sampai, pemandangan janggal di pagi itu menyergap relung hati.

"_Ne_, Ino-_chan_, kau lagi sibuk?"

"Ah? Hidan-_kun_," jawab Ino riang, "yah, lumayan. Aku mau ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makan siang."

"Aku temani?" tawar Hidan sambil merangkul bahu Ino.

Dengan halus, Ino melangkah maju, menghindar dari rangkulan Hidan. Lalu, sambil mengedip jahil, gadis itu menjawab, "Boleh saja. Tapi awasi tanganmu. Jangan macam-macam."

Hidan tertawa sebelum keduanya kini beranjak ke arah barat—ke arah pasar sesuai tujuan Ino. Tidak seorang pun di antara Hidan ataupun Ino yang menyadari bahwa kedua bola mata _hazel_ milik Sasori tengah mengamati mereka dari balik jendela.

Kecemasan melandanya.

Tanpa sadar, ia meremas baju di sekitar dadanya. Jantungnya masih berdetak normal, tapi dirasanya ada sesuatu yang menghimpit. Sesuatu yang tidak nyaman. Sesuatu … yang menjadi ketakutannya sejak awal.

Bisakah Ino melihat hanya padanya?

Ino memang _ciptaan_nya. Tapi kini gadis itu hidup, mampu berpikir dengan otaknya sendiri. Masih bisakah gadis itu disebut sebagai ciptaannya? Sasori tidak bisa mengendalikan Ino. Ino adalah milik dirinya sendiri.

"_Kuso_!" umpat Sasori sambil menendang suatu meja kecil hingga meja tersebut rubuh dan menjatuhkan vas bunga di atasnya. Vas bunga itu pun pecah berkeping—memuntahkan isi air serta beberapa bunga yang diambilkan oleh Ino.

"_Tsk_!" decak Sasori kemudian. Tangannya masih mengepal, erat. Ia yang sadar bahwa ia tengah dikuasai amarah langsung saja menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok—mencari topangan. Ia pun memejamkan mata dan mulai mengatur napas. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan embusan panjang setelahnya. Begitu terus sampai ia merasa jauh lebih baik.

Ia pun membuka mata. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesosok makhluk yang tidak jelas rupanya karena diselimuti sinar terang.

"**Apa kau tidak memercayai Ino?**"

Sasori mengernyitkan alis. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada tenang namun mengancam.

"**Ah … anggap saja aku '**_**Okaasama'**_** dari gadis yang kutitipkan padamu.**"

Sasori pun tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. "Kau…."

"**Tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan.**" Sosok itu tetap tidak menghilangkan cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sasori pun akhirnya menyerah untuk bisa melihat wajah seperti apa di balik cahaya menyilaukan tersebut. "**Yang ingin aku bicarakan … apa kau mau tahu, bagaimana perasaan Ino sebenarnya?**"

"Aku…. Apa itu bisa dilakukan? Apa aku bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Ino sebenarnya?"

Sasori bersumpah bahwa ia bisa mendengar sosok di hadapannya tertawa kecil. "**Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa mebuat Ino 'hidup', tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya padamu.**"

Sasori memilih bungkam. Hati kecilnya kini menjadi semakin yakin, sesuatu di balik cahaya ini adalah pemegang kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dewa, atau dewi. Dia tidak bisa bersikap sembarangan. Lebih baik diam dan mendengarkan baik-baik setiap kata yang meluncur dari sosok agung tersebut.

"**Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak akan menunjukkannya secara langsung.**" Di luar penglihatan Sasori, sosok tersebut menyeringai. "**Lagi pula, kau pasti butuh bukti, 'kan, sebelum bisa memercayainya seratus persen?**"

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sosok itu seakan mengangkat tangannya. Seketika, cahaya di tubuhnya meluas, mengekspansi sampai batas di mana Sasori merasa cahaya itu begitu membutakannya. Refleks, pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya untuk meminimalisir sorotan cahaya. Namun, tiada guna. Semua sia-sia.

"**Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun.**"

Hening.

"**Hanya menunggu.**"

Masih hening.

"**Ya, hanya itu.**"

Dan selanjutnya, benar-benar hanya ada keheningan yang panjang.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Tadaima_!" seru Ino riang begitu kakinya kembali menapak ke lantai rumah yang terbuat dari bebatuan asli tambang desa tersebut. Tidak ada jawaban. Kakinya menapak semakin jauh setelah pintu di belakangnya tertutup. "Sasori-_kun_?" panggil Ino dengan nadanya yang agak manja. "Kau di mana?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Ino langsung mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat. Berdiri diam seolah ia masih sebuah patung tanpa nyawa. Sebuah tas anyaman bergelayut nyaman di lengannya. Tatapannya sesaat terpaku pada vas bunga yang pecah. Air di lantai sudah tampak kering tapi pecahan dan bebungaan itu masih di sana.

"Sasori-_kun_?" panggil Ino yang sudah kembali berjalan setelah meletakkan tas anyamannya itu di atas meja terdekat. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri bagian rumah mereka dengan berhati-hati. Kamar, dapur, sampai ruang kerja Sasori pun tak luput. Sayang, usahanya tidak juga membuahkan hasil. "Aneh? Ke mana dia?"

Beberapa saat, Ino meletakkan tangannya di dagu—berpikir. Tapi di saat-saat selanjutnya gadis itu menghela napas dan menyunggingkan senyum. "Mungkin jalan-jalan untuk mencari inspirasi? Yah, Sasori-_kun_ memang seniman sejati, sih." Ino bermonolog. "Lebih baik aku bereskan pecahan vas dan kemudian menyiapkan makan siang."

Dan setelahnya, Ino menikmati waktunya seorang diri, membereskan rumah serta meracik makanan yang akan dia gunakan untuk menyambut Sasori saat pemuda berambut merah tersebut pulang nanti.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sore hari dan Sasori belum juga pulang. Makanan yang semula mengepulkan uap panas, kini sudah mendingin. Senyum yang semula tersungging, kini berbalik arah, melengkung ke bawah.

Masih setia menunggu di meja makan, Ino sudah menyangga pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. Helaan napas berkali meluncur lirih. Perasaannya tidak tenang. Kegelisahan pun kian menggerogoti.

"Sasori-_kun_ pergi ke mana, sih?" dumelnya sambil mengangkat kepala, melirik ke arah ruang depan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu akan muncul.

Senja berlalu, membawa malam pada penglihatan. Namun, tidak sekilas pun sosok Sasori terlintas. Kegelisahan itu makin dan makin mendalam.

_Ini terlalu aneh, tidak biasanya Sasori pergi lama tanpa bilang-bilang_, batin Ino.

Gadis itu kemudian beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Ia akan mencari Sasori. Ke mana? Entahlah. Pokoknya, berdiam tidak akan membawa perubahan. Mungkin dia bisa bertanya pada beberapa teman Sasori. Ya….

_Cklek._

"Ah? _Konbanwa_, Ino-_chan_. Mau ke mana?" tanya Hidan tepat begitu Ino sudah membuka pintu. "Baru saja aku mau mampir ke rumahmu."

"Eh, Hidan-_kun_. Apa kau melihat Sasori?"

Hidan mengerjap sepintas.

"Sasori?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Siapa itu?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kejanggalan itu semakin jelas terlihat saat Ino menanyai teman-teman Sasori yang lain mengenai keberadaan pemuda tersebut. Satu jawaban serupa; mereka tidak tahu—_tidak kenal_ dengan pemuda bernama Sasori. Sejak awal, mereka hanya tahu bahwa Ino tinggal sendiri di rumah di sudut jalan tempatnya tinggal sekarang. _Tidak ada seorang pun_ yang bernama Sasori.

Bagi Ino, lelucon ini sangat konyol. Akhirnya, belum sampai malam melarut, Ino memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri dan tidur lebih cepat—berharap keesokan harinya ia terbangun dan segala keanehan itu pun ikut tersapu bersama kelam malam. Selanjutnya, Sasori akan menyapa Ino sembari memberi penjelasan ke mana ia pergi malam kemarin.

Sayangnya, justru angan itu adalah mimpi yang tidak terkabul. Sasori tidak juga muncul meski hari sudah berganti. Dan tetap, tidak seorang pun yang mengenali sang pemahat tersohor.

"Kenapa," ujar Ino getir sambil menahan tangisnya di depan Hidan dan beberapa teman Sasori yang lain, "kenapa kalian tidak ingat pada Sasori?"

Semua yang ada di sana saling melempar pandangan heran. Mereka mulai berpikir bahwa ada yang salah dengan ingatan Ino. Namun, tak seorang pun berani berkomentar mengenai hal tersebut.

"Uhm, kalau kau memang ada masalah," ujar seseorang berambut oranye dengan berbagai _piercing_ di wajahnya dengan berhati-hati, "lebih baik kau ke tempat Orochimaru-_jiisan_."

Ino menoleh.

"Benar, benar! Orochimaru-_jiisan_ itu orang pintar! Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengatasi masalah Ino-_chan_!" tanggap Tobi riang. "Dulu, waktu Tobi kehilangan permen lolipop Tobi, Orochimaru-_jiisan_ bisa langsung…."

Ino sudah tidak terlalu memedulikan cerita Tobi dan permen lolipop-nya. Baginya, petunjuk ini adalah sebuah harapan di tengah bayang kegelapan yang selama ini merundungi. Meski Tobi masih asyik berceloteh, Ino langsung menghadap ke arah si pemuda berambut oranye—Pein—kembali.

"Tolong antar aku ke tempat Orochimaru-_jiisan_!"

Mengabaikan Tobi yang entah mengapa belum berhenti berbicara, Pein pun mengangguk. Segera saja, Ino bersiap untuk menempuh perjalanan ke tempat orang pintar yang ditunjukkan oleh rekan-rekannya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Perjalanan ke tempat Orochimaru tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu dan tenaga besar. Pria yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui rupanya dan sering disamakan sebagai titisan dewa tersebut, tinggal di atas bukit, di dalam gua yang tersembunyi di balik pepohonan hijau. Terima kasih pada Pein dan Tobi—yang memaksa ikut untuk mengantar Ino—segalanya jadi terasa jauh lebih mudah bagi Ino.

Di depan gua yang tampak dalam itu, sesaat Ino menelan ludah. Hitam pekat sejauh matanya memandang. Entah sampai mana hitam itu akan menemaninya. Sungguh, tidak bisa Ino bayangkan jika ia harus menapak di kegelapan walau hanya beberapa saat. Atau … memang ini jalan yang harus ditempuhnya?

Ino pun menengok ke arah Pein yang ada di sebelah kiri.

"Ya. Kau tinggal masuk dan berjalan saja ke sana," ujar Pein tenang sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tapi kau harus masuk sendiri. Kalau lebih dari satu orang yang berniat masuk, pintu gua itu akan tiba-tiba tertutup. Aku pernah mau mencobanya bersama Konan. Dan pada akhirnya, Konan pun harus masuk sendiri."

Sekali lagi, Ino menelan ludah.

"Apa Ino-_chan_ takut? Tobi saja tidak takut. Padahal di dalam gua penuh dengan ular, lho?"

"Ular?" Ino tersentak. Ia pun meminta penjelasan dari Pein yang kemudian tertawa salah tingkah.

"Aku lupa memberi tahu, ya? Memang, di dalam gua itu dipenuhi ular. Awalnya aku juga sedikit merinding, sih. Tapi yakin saja. Kau pasti bisa melaluinya."

Ino berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Ular—membayangkannya saja Ino sudah ingin melarikan diri. Entah kenapa, hewan itu bisa membuat Ino begitu ketakutan. Yah, kadang ketakutan itu bisa menjadi sangat irasional, bukan? Walau dalam kasus ini, takut pada ular akan lebih bisa digolongkan sebagai suatu kewajaran mengingat bahwa hewan tersebut memiliki daya membunuh yang cukup tinggi.

Mendadak, tepukan di bahu Ino menyadarkan sang gadis.

"Kau mau … ehm … bertanya soal Sasori atau entah siapalah namanya, 'kan?" ujar Pein.

Ino terperangah tatkala nama Sasori itu merasuk gendang telinganya.

"Semangat, Ino-_chan_!" timpal Tobi. "Tobi dan Pein-_sama_ saja bisa keluar hidup-hidup, kok! Ino-_chan_ juga pasti bisa! Nanti, kalau Ino-_chan_ sudah keluar, Tobi kasih permen lolipop kesayangan Tobi, deh!"

Ino tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum kala itu. Sekonyong-konyong, keberaniannya pun tumbuh. Ia mengangguk dan melantunkan terima kasih singkat pada Pein dan Tobi. Setelah mengatur napasnya, Ino pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki gua itu.

Ke dalam gua yang kemudian akan menentukan nasibnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, Ino terus berjalan. Desisan yang keluar dari ular yang ternyata memang memenuhi gua tersebut membuat Ino bergidik dan mengumpat sesekali. Langkahnya begitu pelan dan berhati-hati. Tentu, Ino tidak mau melakukan kesalahan dengan tidak sengaja mengusik ular-ular itu untuk kemudian menyerangnya. Sama saja itu dengan satu tindakan bunuh diri.

Namun, sekali lagi, pikiran mengenai Sasori membuat Ino terus melangkah. Ditulikannya kedua indra pendengarannya. Dipejamkannya netra yang membuatnya harus melihat siluet-siluet binatang melata tersebut. Dibiarkan pikirannya melayang pada angan akan sosok Sasori yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya—merangkulnya penuh kehangatan.

_Hangat…?_

Seketika Ino terkesiap.

_Aquamarine_-nya kembali terbuka. Kakinya berhenti melangkah.

"Sasori?" panggil Ino perlahan. Digerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Ilusikah saat ia seakan mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya? Halusinasikah saat ia merasa ada yang merangkulnya dari belakang?

Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Apa mungkin ia akan bisa bertemu Sasori dengan datang ke tempat ini? Benarkah ini solusi yang tepat?

"Saso—"

"Patung."

_DEG._

Sebuah suara langung menghentikan kata yang hendak dilontarkan Ino. Akhirnya, kesadarannya kembali tertarik ke tempat kakinya berpijak. Ino berusaha mencari asal suara teresebut, tapi sejauh matanya memandang, hanya kegelapan yang bisa ia jamah. Sekilas, mungkin Ino bisa melihat siluet-siluet ular yang dibencinya. Tapi desisan ular-ular itu semakin melemah, samar, dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali.

Ino menelan ludah. Mungkin ini akhir perjalanannya. Di suatu tempat yang tersembunyi dari daya penglihatannya, terdapat orang pintar yang sanggup menyelesaikan permasalahannya. Ah, orang pintar itu kadang eksentrik, bukan? Lihat saja tempat tinggalnya, lalu cara yang harus ditempuh untuk mencapainya.

Ino menggerutu dalam hati. Tapi tentu, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyesali. Dia sudah sampai sejauh ini.

"_Ano_ … Anda…."

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang paling ingin kauketahui. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Apa?" ulang Ino sembari menajamkan kembali pendengarannya.

"Kubilang … kunci untuk memecahkan semua permasalahanmu adalah _patung_. Sudah. Sekarang, pulanglah."

Ino tercengang. Hanya seperti itu? Selesai sampai di sini? Dengan petunjuk yang setengah-setengah seperti ini….

"Apa maksudnya dengan patung? Apa hubungannya Sasori dengan pantung? Kau mau mempermainkanku, ya?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Orochimaru-_jiisan_!" panggil Ino lagi.

"Keyakinan tanpa usaha adalah sia-sia. Dan kerja keras tanpa kepercayaan tiada guna."

"Apa?"

"Kau … juga pemuda itu, jika berharap pada keajaiban, maka akan ada harga yang harus kalian bayar." Sekali ini, Ino pun terdiam mendengar penuturan Sang Bijak. Otaknya masih berusaha mengolah sampai suara berat dan agak serak itu kembali mendesis—menggema tanpa wujud nyata. "Sekarang, pulanglah. Aku tidak suka tempat tinggalku diinjak terlalu lama oleh siapa pun."

Sesaat, cahaya terang langsung menggantikan kegelapan. Sesaat, Ino merasa matanya begitu dibutakan. Dan sesaat, Ino pun merasa kehilangan kesadarannya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"… No…."

_Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?_

"… Ino…?"

_Siapa?_

"Ino-_chan_…?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua mata yang semula tertutup itu pun terbuka. Di hadapan Ino yang masih berbaring, terlihatlah wajah kedua orang teman dari desanya. Pein dan Tobi. Ino mengerjap-ngerjap selama beberapa waktu—berusaha kembali mengadaptasi kedua matanya dengan cahaya yang perlahan merayapi.

Dengan hati-hati, Pein membantu Ino bangun. Tobi pun kemudian kembali bersuara.

"Ino-_chan_ tidak apa-apa? Gimana? Gimana? Apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru-_jiisan_?"

"Hush! Tobi! Jangan ditanya-tanya dulu. Ino kan—"

"Patung," jawab Ino lirih sembari mengembuskan napas panjang. Satu kata itu membuat Pein kembali terdiam dan memerhatikan Ino lekat. "Katanya … patung akan menjadi kunci dari masalahku."

Ino kini sudah berdiri. Pegangan Pein padanya pun sudah terlepas. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk, menyebabkan surai pirang panjangnya berjatuhan sedemikian rupa.

"Apa … dia memang selalu memberi petunjuk yang setengah-setengah?" ujar Ino menahan amarah yang ingin membuncah.

"Ah, yah…." Pein menjawab sambil kembali menggaruk kepalanya—gelagat bahwa ia agak salah tingkah. "Dia tidak pernah memberikan petunjuk yang jelas. Menurutnya, untuk mencapai sesuatu, seseorang harus berusaha terlebih dahulu."

"Dan percaya kalau dia bisa meraih sesuatu tersebut," tambah Tobi kemudian sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan lincah.

Ino berdecak. Sebelah tangannya memegangi kepala. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu pun melangkah begitu saja, meninggalkan Pein dan Tobi yang malah bertanya-tanya.

"Ino?"

"Ino-_chan_?"

Sesaat, hanya gemerisik rerumputan yang diinjak Ino-lah menjadi jawaban. Tapi setelah sang gadis berhasil mengendalikan diri, kedua kakinya pun berhenti melangkah. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah Pein dan Tobi yang malah terdiam di tempat.

Sebuah senyum kini ditunjukkan oleh Ino.

"Maaf. Ayo kita pulang. Kurasa di sini lebih lama pun tidak akan ada artinya."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Setibanya di rumah, yang Ino lakukan adalah mencari tempat tidur untuk rebah. Kepalanya berdenyut sementara hatinya semakin gelisah. Dia tidak ingin menyerah, pun dia tak ingin pasrah. Kalau boleh dikatakan, ia ingin sekali bisa meluapkan amarah. Namun sayang, tak seorang pun yang bisa dianggapnya salah.

Ino berguling tanpa arah di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Rasanya semua beban di pikirannya kembali bertumpuk. Kapan semua masalah akan kembali seringan kapuk?

Patung.

Kata itu terus berputar dalam benak Ino.

Ia adalah patung yang hidup. Patung yang diciptakan oleh Sasori. Tidak semudah itu ia melupakan keberadaan Sasori sebagaimana orang lainnya. Bukankah bisa dibilang, ia pun menjadi hidup karena _cinta_ Sasori padanya? Ya, Sasori pernah menceritakannya sekali saat Ino bertanya.

"_Kenapa kau menciptakanku?"_

"_Sebab—"_

Sebab Ino adalah mimpi Sasori.

Dan saat Ino menjadi nyata, di balik semua kebingungan pemuda tersebut, Ino tahu bahwa Sasori sungguh-sungguh bersyukur. Demikian halnya dengan Ino. Ia bersyukur karena ia bisa hidup dan menjadikan mimpi Sasori suatu angan yang berubah nyata.

Sekarang, Sasori seakan lenyap darinya. Lenyap dari dunia—dari pikiran semua orang.

Apa benak Ino yang bermasalah? Apa benar Sasori tidak pernah nyata?

Tidak.

Ino yakin bahwa ia-lah yang benar.

Bahkan seandainya jika Sasori adalah mimpi …

… maka kini giliran Ino yang akan mengubah mimpi itu menjadi suatu realita.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari demi hari dilalui Ino dengan mengolah sebuah bongkah batu. Dia bukan ahli di bidang ini, berkali-kali tangannya justru luka dan lecet karena tidak terbiasa menggunakan alat-alat pahat. Peluh menjadi temannya berhari-hari. Keputusasaan sempat menjadi sahabatnya tatkala ia merasa rendah diri.

Hidan dan beberapa penghuni desa yang lain sesekali menghampirinya, memintanya untuk beristirahat. Jika tidak demikian, Ino bahkan akan melupakan makan dan kegiatan penting lain yang harus ia lakukan. Bahkan, dengan entengnya gadis itu menjadikan diet sebagai dalih.

Hari berganti bulan. Dan pekerjaan ini belum mencapai setengah.

Ino pemula, ingat? Untuk menyelesaikan satu bagian saja, ia harus berulang-ulang mengganti bahan. Tidak salah jika gadis itu pada akhirnya meninggalkan pahatan yang belum jadi itu hanya untuk sekedar menangis—meluapkan segala emosi yang melandanya.

Sempat terbersit di benaknya untuk berhenti. Tapi, terkadang, suara samar mirip Sasori yang menelusup ke dalam gendang telinganya, serta pemikiran bahwa ia tidak lagi bisa bertemu Sasori untuk selamanya, membuat Ino merasa tidak nyaman. Pada akhirnya, semangatnya pun kembali terbakar.

Ino boleh terlihat sebagai perempuan santai dengan sifat agak cerewet dan supel. Tidak jarang, ia bisa langsung terlihat dekat dengan lawan jenisnya. Tapi, untuk urusan hati, bagi Ino, Sasori sudah menjadi lebih dari segalanya. Ia tidak bisa berkhianat. Ia tidak bisa melupakan sang pemahat yang menjadi media kelahirannya di dunia.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa melupakan Sasori. Meskipun di hadapannya ada pemuda lain yang menawarkan rasa cinta yang lain.

"Hoi? Kau ini … bener-benar mau membuat patung dengan modelnya seorang laki-laki dari dalam mimpimu, heh?" ujar Hidan suatu hari. Ia dengan tenang duduk di satu kursi sementara Ino tetap sibuk dengan pahatannya.

"Sasori-_kun_ itu bukan cuma sekedar laki-laki dalam mimpiku," jawab Ino sambil menyipitkan matanya sedikit melihat hasil pahatannya. Tetap tidak sempurna, tapi setidaknya sudah mulai terlihat lebih nyata.

Hidan berdecak sesaat. "Tapi, tidak seorang pun yang tahu siapa dia, 'kan?"

Ino menghentikan gerakan tangannya menghantam batu dengan palu pahat. Sesaat wajahnya terlihat sendu. Tapi di saat berikutnya, gadis itu malah tersenyum. "Kalian … bukan tidak tahu. Kalian hanya tidak ingat. Sementara."

"Lalu? Kau berharap kami bisa mengingatnya setelah patungmu selesai?" tanya Hidan yang sudah semakin mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Yup!" jawab Ino cepat.

"Kau…." Kehilangan kata-kata, Hidan malah menarik tangan Ino dengan cepat, membuat gadis itu berpaling padanya. Tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda berambut perak klimis tersebut langsung memeluk Ino. "Apa kau tidak bisa … menghilangkan obsesimu pada sosok tidak nyata itu? Padahal, ada aku—"

_SRAK._

Perlahan tapi pasti, Ino yang sempat menjatuhkan alat pahat dari masing-masing tangannya akibat terkejut tadi, langsung mendorong Hidan di dadanya.

"Hidan-_kun_," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum pada Hidan yang tengah memasang ekspresi terkejut, "kau tidak ada harapan. Maaf."

"Hah?"

Ino kemudian membungkuk sedikit dan mengambil alat pahatnya kembali. Setelah itu, menggunakan salah satu alat pahat, Ino menunjuk ke arah Hidan. "Aku ini milik Sasori. Dari awal … sampai selamanya."

"_Tsk_! Sampai kapan kau mau larut dalam mimpimu, Ino?" tukas Hidan kemudian sembari memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Hidan tidak bisa mengerti—inilah yang bisa Ino simpulkan. Terlihat dari kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu seakan ingin memaksanya untuk melupakan Sasori.

Percuma.

"Sampai aku tidak bisa lagi bermimpi," jawab Ino asal. Gadis itu pun langsung membelakangi Hidan dan kembali pada bongkahan batu di hadapannya. "Kalau kau sudah tidak ada keperluan, lebih baik kau pulang, Hidan-_kun_."

Mendesah dengan keras, Hidan pun memutuskan untuk menyerah—hari itu. Entah untuk hari berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi. Mungkin dia masih akan terus mencoba. Walaupun peluang yang ada akan menggambarkan hasil yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Percuma.

Sepeninggalan Hidan dari rumahnya, sesaat gerakan tangan Ino terhenti. Gadis itu bergeming menatap batu yang juga tidak kunjung berbentuk utuh meski waktu telah berputar begitu lama dalam ingatannya. Sederai air pun mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata. Tapi dengan cepat, gadis itu menghapusnya.

"_Yosh_, _ganbatte_ Ino!"

Dan suara dentaman palu yang beradu dengan batu kembali bergaung di rumah kecil di pojokan jalan tersebut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Seratus lima puluh hari pun berlalu. Nyaris setahun. Segalanya terasa begitu cepat tapi di sisi lain juga terasa begitu lambat. Sialnya, semua yang telah terjadi selama ini tidak membuat Ino menikmati hari-harinya. Frustrasi adalah gambaran yang jauh lebih tepat.

Namun tidak halnya dengan saat ini. Setelah kerja kerasnya kerap mengarah pada jalan buntu, akhirnya pengerjaan patung yang diiringi air mata dan peluh itu pun rampung. Secercah senyum puas akhirnya menghias wajah Ino.

"KYAAAA! Akhirnya beres juga! Hehehe."

Masih sambil tersenyum, diletakkannya semua alat pahat, termasuk benda semacam amplas, di atas sebuah meja. Selanjutnya, Ino pun melangkah dengan hati-hati, menghindari tiap pecahan batu yang bersebaran di mana-mana. Kembali, ia mendekat pada patung yang dibuat berdasarkan imajinya semata—atau setidaknya begitulah anggapan orang-orang.

Ino bukan pemahat ahli dan apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang amatir sepertinya? Patung itu tidak sempurna, tentu saja. Tapi, Ino mengerjakan keseluruhannya, tiap detail tubuh patung tersebut, dengan kesungguhan yang tiada dua. Dia wajib berbangga sebetulnya.

"Tidak terlalu mirip Sasori-_kun_, sih. Tapi…."

Perlahan, Ino mengulurkan jemarinya, mengelus pipi batu patung tersebut. Dingin adalah sensasi yang ia rasakan. Gundah kembali menyergap. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah patung. Bukan Sasori.

Ino berusaha menepis pemikirannya. Keajaiban pasti akan datang, 'kan? Ia hanya perlu percaya, 'kan? Oh, ingatlah kata-kata sang pertapa bijak—patung akan menjadi solusi masalahnya. Tidak cukup hanya itu, dalam benak Ino kembali terngiang nasihat lain yang ia dengar dari sang pertapa.

"_Keyakinan tanpa usaha adalah sia-sia. Dan kerja keras tanpa kepercayaan tiada guna."_

Ino telah berusaha keras. Tangannya yang tidak lagi lembut hanyalah salah satu bukti. Tapi, semua orang di desa bisa menjadi saksi.

Lalu, sekarang, yang harus gadis itu lakukan hanyalah percaya.

Percaya kalau semua tidak sia-sia.

Percaya kalau keajaiban akan menghampirinya.

Percaya kalau—

Ah, mengatakan memang lebih mudah dibanding mempraktikan.

Nyatanya, air mata itu malah mengalir setelah sekian lama terasa mulai mengering.

"Aduh, kenapa jadi nangis lagi, sih?" gumam Ino sembari menarik tangannya dari patung Sasori. Diupayakannya agar air mata itu tidak semakin membasahi kedua belah pipinya. "Berhenti menangis! Ino bodoh!"

Rasanya semua hanya sebuah sentilan tidak bermakna. Air mata itu semakin membuat pandangan Ino buyar. Kakinya bahkan terasa lemas—bahkan untuk sekadar menopang berat tubuhnya yang tidak seberapa.

"Jangan … menangis, hiks," isaknya. "Berhenti menangis, Ino."

Ino sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Kakinya sudah bersimpuh di hadapan patung tanpa warna di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kautangisi. Sasori, Sasori pasti—" Ucapan Ino teredam.

Setengahnya, karena air mata yang semakin tidak kooperatif. Lalu … setengahnya lagi karena—

"Saso … ri…?"

—mendadak saja sebuah pelukan hangat kini menaungi seluruh tubuh sang gadis berambut pirang.

"Hentikan tangisanmu, Ino."

Kini, bukan lagi Ino yang mengucapkan kata-kata penguatan. Kini, bukan lagi suara feminin yang mendominasi ruangan. Dan kini, Ino tahu kalau ia tidak lagi sendirian.

"Sasori … Sasori…," panggil Ino berulang kali. Matanya mungkin masih buram, tapi Ino tidak buta sampai tidak bisa melihat merah terang yang menjadi ciri khas surai milik Sasori.

"Ya, Ino. Ya. Ini aku," jawab Sasori yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ino.

Ino sendiri berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Digerakkannya kedua _aquamarine_ itu untuk melihat ke arah di mana ia harusnya bisa melihat patung hasil karyanya. Namun … nihil. Yang ada hanyalah sisa-sisa retakan batu di sekeliling tempat di mana patung buatan Ino harusnya berada.

Keajaiban bekerja.

"Sasori…." Ino merengek semakin keras. "Sasoriiiiii! Aku merindukanmuuu! Huwaaaa!" Tangisan Ino pun semakin pecah bersamaan dengan tangannya yang balik memeluk erat-erat tubuh ramping pemuda di hadapannya.

Tanpa bisa dilihat oleh Ino, sesaat, Sasori menyunggingkan senyumnya. Lembut, dikecupnya puncak kepala Ino sebelum ia melirih.

"_Tadaima_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun.**__"_

_Hening._

"_**Hanya menunggu.**__"_

_Masih hening._

"_**Ya, hanya itu.**__"_

_Sekelebat cahaya yang membutakan itu pun menguap. Bersamaan dengan itu, raga utuh Sasori mulai terlihat tembus pandang._

"_Apa yang terjadi padaku?" sembur pemuda itu cepat._

"_**Tidak ada. Kau hanya kehilangan wujud padatmu.**__"_

"_Hah?"_

"_**Menghilang dari hadapan gadis itu. Menghilang dari ingatan orang lainnya.**__"_

.

.

.

_Ino yang mendapati bahwa Sasori menghilang mulai terlihat panik. Sementara, Sasori yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Ino hanya bisa terus menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tidak ingin membuat Ino terlihat kalut seperti itu. Tapi pada akhirnya, rasa cemburunya malah membawa mereka pada suatu perpisahan. _

_Sementara._

.

.

.

_Sasori melihat Ino yang bergetar tatkala gadis itu sudah berada di depan gua sang pertapa—Orochimaru. Ino yang takut ular adalah fakta baru bagi Sasori. Tapi sayang, raga Sasori sedang tidak ada di sana untuk bisa memeluk dan menenangkan gadis yang paling disayanginya tersebut—_

—_secara nyata._

_Benar. Jika ia tidak bisa memeluk Ino secara nyata, setidaknya ia mungkin bisa sedikit berbagi keberanian dengan sang gadis. Direngkuhkannya tangan berhasrat itu di sekeliling leher Ino dari arah belakang. Lalu…._

"_Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Tegarlah."_

_Baik kehangatan juga bisik lembut itu pun … tersampaikan._

.

.

.

_Sasori terus melihatnya, usaha Ino yang mati-matian membuat patung yang menyerupai dirinya. Selain mengabaikan luka di kedua tangannya, gadis itu juga bahkan melupakan kegiatan lainnya serupa makan. Tubuhnya makin hari makin kurus. Sasori sungguh tidak berharap bahwa ia akan melihat Ino seperti itu._

_Pernah suatu kali, ia mencoba menyentuh kedua tangan Ino—yang tentu berakhir dengan kesia-siaan. Pernah suatu kali Sasori berusaha membuat Ino berhenti—dan sekali lagi, semua berakhir dalam kenihilan._

_Begitu Hidan datang dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ino, Sasori harus mati-matian menekan ego. Mungkin, ini adalah cara agar Ino tak terus menerus berkorban. _

_Tapi sekali lagi, kilat determinasi di kedua _aquamarine_ Ino membuat semuanya jadi tak lagi berarti._

_Ketika itulah, Sasori tahu. Ino tidak akan berhenti._

.

.

.

_Hari itu, hari di mana pada akhirnya patung buatan Ino rampung. Sasori tahu—sosok patung itu tidak bisa dikatakan menyerupainya seratus persen. Kata yang masih cocok untuk hasil kerja keras Ino adalah 'mendekati'. Hanya mendekati._

_Menghela napas, Sasori pun tersenyum simpul saat melihat Ino berteriak riang karena patungnya berhasil ia selesaikan. Tapi selanjutnya, air mata gadis itu berbalik membuat hati Sasori terasa tersayat. _

_Ino menangis. Begitu pilu—di sela sebuah senyum palsu. Bahkan tampak tidak akan berhenti jika hanya ada sedikit waktu._

"_**Apa kau sudah bisa melihat kesungguhan gadis itu?**__" Suara yang cukup familiar kembali bergema dalam pendengaran Sasori. Kali itu, sang pemuda tidak dapat melihat sang empunya suara. Tapi ia tahu pasti siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara._

"_Aku…." Jawaban Sasori terpotong begitu saja._

_Sesak._

_Sesak._

_Sasori merasa dadanya begitu sesak._

"_Aku tidak ingin … melihatnya menangis seperti itu."_

"_**Tidakkah kau ingin meragukan perasaannya lagi?**__"_

"_Dia hanya bisa melihat_ku_. Walau aku tidak benar-benar ada di hadapannya…."_

_Sesaat, Sasori merasa bahwa pemilik suara itu tertawa kecil. Bagi Sasori, tidak ada yang bisa ditertawakan dari kondisi saat ini. Merasa sedikit jengkel Sasori pun kembali berkata._

"_Apa yang kautertawakan?"_

"_**Tidak ada. Tapi….**__"_

"_Ukh?"_

"_**Sampai sini. Ujian telah selesai. Dan ini adalah keajaiban terakhir yang bisa kuberikan padamu.**__**Untuk esok, selanjutnya, dan seterusnya, kalian sendirilah yang harus mewujudkan keajaiban yang kalian inginkan.**__"_

_Seketika itu, Sasori merasa tubuhnya tersedot ke dalam patung yang berada di dekatnya. Tubuhnya terasa ngilu, seakan direkat dalam semen hidup-hidup. Begitu kaku—keras. Lalu, satu gerakan …_

… _batu yang seakan melingkupi tubuhnya pun hancur._

_Kini, dengan tubuh yang nyata, ia bisa merengkuh Ino dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat._

.

.

.

"_O-Okaeri_," sambut Ino di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Haah, sudah, dong? Berhenti nangisnya," ujar Sasori yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino. Kini, sebelah tangannya berusaha menghapus bulir air mata yang mulai surut.

"Habiiisss…," rengek Ino, "aku … khawatir sekali, tahu? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasori_-kun_ lagi? Rasanya … ukh! Aku jadi ingin nangis lagi, nih?"

_Puk. Puk._

Tepukan hangat di kepala Ino membuat gadis itu menoleh pada Sasori.

"Bodoh. Harusnya kau tersenyum karena aku sudah kembali, bukannya malah nangis."

Kata-kata itu mungkin terdengar sedikit sinis, tapi nyatanya, semua yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Ino adalah rangkaian kata yang manis.

"Senyum!" perintah Sasori sambil menarik pipi kiri dan kanan Ino secara bersamaan.

"Ukh! Hentikan!" sergah Ino sambil menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasori.

"Senyum!" ulang Sasori lagi.

"Iya, iya!" jawab Ino sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"…." Sesaat Sasori terdiam. "… Jelek."

"A-apa?"

Tanpa berkata-kata lebih lanjut, Sasori langsung mengecup bibir Ino—membuat gadis itu terperangah hingga hanya bisa terdiam dalam posisi duduknya. Perlahan dan perlahan, rona merah itu semakin menghiasi pipi Ino.

"H-HAAAH?"

"Kubilang, senyummu yang tadi itu jelek! Lebih bagus senyummu saat kau masih berupa patung. Yah, semua patung ciptaanku memang luar biasa, sih?" ujar Sasori sambil bangkit berdiri. Sesaat ia menepuk-nepuk celana panjangnya.

Masih terdiam beberapa saat, Ino hanya bisa memandangi Sasori yang perlahan bergerak memunggunginya. Sekilas, Ino bisa melihat rona merah sampai di telinga Sasori. Pengaruh cahaya matahari senjakah?

…

Bukan.

"Sasori-_kun_!" panggil Ino sambil berdiri dan langsung menarik lengan baju Sasori. "Sasori_-kun_…."

Sebuah senyum. "Apa?"

Tangan Ino terangkat. Telapaknya kini menyentuh pipi Sasori yang masih menampilkan jejak kemerahan.

Hangat.

Tidak seperti patung yang ia buat.

Pemuda di hadapannya … benar-benar Sasori.

"Kau … tidak mirip patung buatanku," ujar Ino sambil menarik tangannya dari pipi Sasori.

"Heh? Tentu saja. Aku bukan kau, yang benar-benar hidup dari sebuah patung," jawab Sasori lancar, "patung buatanmu … hanya sarana saja."

"Syukurlah. Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan kalau mukamu jadi _separah_ patung buatanku. Hehehe."

Saat itu, Sasori hanya mengacak rambut Ino pelan. Gadis itu pun tertawa selama beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau … uhm … kau tidak akan menghilang lagi, 'kan?"

Tatapan keduanya bertemu semakin dalam. Sebenarnya tidak perlu kata-kata berlebih. Keheningan sudah bisa menjadi jawaban bagi keduanya.

"Tidak. Mulai sekarang … dan selamanya … aku akan selalu di sampingmu." Sasori mengangkat dagu Ino, membuat gadis itu mendongak. "Karena itu … kau pun…."

"Aku juga … tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Lagi—senyum yang lain.

Lagi—sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Ino. Kedua kalinya. Ketiga kalinya. Keempat…

Dan di setiap kecupan, terpancar perasaan masing-masing. Kehangatan. Rasa memiliki. Tidak ingin kehilangan. Juga, perasaan lain yang tidak kalah mendominasi—syukur.

Mereka bertemu karena keajaiban. Selanjutnya, mereka kembali dipertemukan oleh keajaiban. Mungkin sebenarnya ini hanyalah keisengan kecil seorang dewi. Namun, bagi keduanya, semua yang telah terjadi adalah cerita yang akan menjadi harta.

Saat itu, sekarang, dan ke depannya, tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana kisah mereka akan bergulir.

Tapi baik Sasori maupun Ino, keduanya, tahu pasti bahwa mereka akan selalu dilingkupi keajaiban. Bukan keajaiban yang diberikan cuma-cuma. Pelajaran yang manis telah mereka dapat. Semua tidak akan mereka lupakan.

Usaha dan keyakinan.

Hanya itu modal untuk membuat keajaiban berlaku sepanjang umur mereka.

Ya, sepanjang hidup.

_Selamanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

** ***FIN*****

* * *

><p>Uhuy! Akhirnya jadi juga ini Birthday fic yang terlambat sebulan untuk Amai Yuki a.k.a Lilith-chan. Sebenarnya udah mau dipublish bulan Januari, tapi Lilith-chan sendiri bilang mending dipublish tanggal 5 Februari. Ya, udah, saya ikutin, deh. Ahahaha.<p>

Jiah, jadinya long one-shot juga ternyata. Mau dibelah dua, kayaknya gak gitu pas. Akhirnya tetep dijadiin long one-shot, deh. Moga-moga minna-san gak sakit mata, ya, bacanya.

Pertanyaan saya, kira-kira Hidan yang lain inget lagi gak, ya, ama Sasori? Wkwkwk *pertanyaan gak mutu*

Well, langsung aja, silakan beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan minna-san tentang fic ini. Arigatou sebelumnya~

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**

**EDITED **dengan sedikit masukan dari Thi3x. Thank you so much, Dear XD


End file.
